


I Woke Up A Hunger

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency & Vampires, Baby's First Hunt, Consensual Vampirism, F/M, Kurogane and Fai Are Basically An Old Married Couple, Like Father like Daughter, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Watching Fai bite his fingernails down to the quick, Kurogane could handle. Twitching aside the heavy curtains to peer through the glass? Slightly pointless, considering the weather - rain and thunder and lightning, the very stereotype of a ‘dark and stormy night’ - but acceptable. He drew the line at Fai’s constant pacing taking him from stalking across the plush carpet to walking up the wall and across the ceiling, however.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Sakura | Tsubasa, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Kudos: 29





	I Woke Up A Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Fai worries about his little girl's first solo hunt.

Watching Fai bite his fingernails down to the quick, Kurogane could handle. Twitching aside the heavy curtains to peer through the glass? Slightly pointless, considering the weather - rain and thunder and lightning, the very stereotype of a ‘dark and stormy night’ - but acceptable. He drew the line at Fai’s constant pacing taking him from stalking across the plush carpet to walking up the wall and across the ceiling, however.

“Will you get down from there? You’re giving me a neck-ache looking at you.”

“I can’t help it,” whined his Lord and Master, the twenty-third Vampire Prince of Valeria (known aliases: Prince of Misfortune; the Blood-stained Wizard; Magus Nosferatu; The Bloody Smile; Fai D’Valer of the Fluorite Throne; Hey, You; That Blonde Idiot) and bit down so hard on on his thumbnail he made himself yelp. “ _Owww_.” Even upside down and with his hair hanging in his face, Fai’s pout was legendary.

Kurogane sighed, and turned another page of his book as lightning cracked outside and thunder rattled the windows. “That’s your own damn fault, and you’ll get no sympathy from me.”

The expected cry of _uwaahh~! So cruel, Kuro-snack-!_ didn’t materialise, though, and it took Kurogane only a second or two to realise the pensive look on Fai’s face wasn’t just for show.

“Fai?”

Thin arms crossed themselves over Fai’s chest, the finely embroidered silk of his waistcoat rustling and the heavy fall of his velvet cloak draping back towards the floor as Fai stalked back towards the window again, this time peering through the curtains from the top, as though the view would be any different upside down.

“She’s taking longer than I expected,” he said softly, and even in the shadows his face was worried.

“She can take care of herself,” said Kurogane, attempting reassuring and managing only gruffly. “It’s a big city, it’s a dark night, and there are no hunters within the citadel. I know. I _checked_.”

There’s less and less of them about these days besides. They’re a dying breed, vampire hunters, and while the profession is handed down from father to son (or in the more enlightened cases, daughter), it’s a rare hunter that lives long enough to have children in the first place.

Fai scruffs his hands through his hair, losing all trace of his magnetic vampire lord persona. “Argh! I _knew_ I should have gone with her, she’s _young_ , she’s untested-”

“She wanted to do this by herself.” The sound of Kurogane’s book snapping shut is very loud, cutting off the end of Fai’s complaints. “Sakura is a grown woman, and your _daughter_ \- with all that entails. You cannot take this from her.”

The urchin they found bleeding in the rain sixteen years ago, her breath like ice and her heartbeat slowing to a drowsy, dying cadence had come a long way since then, and her teeth were sharper now besides. Kurogane would not be surprised if she lived to become stronger than them all, one day, their little princess; not so little now, and Fai’s own blood in her veins making her much more than the human child she once had been.

Fai’s hands stilled and he turned, falling from the ceiling with the kind of grace that took his sudden motion and made it flow, and when he landed on his feet atop the thick pile of the lush carpet, his soft hair tumbled around his face like a veil, blue eyes unseen. “I know. I know. My baby girl is growing up. I still… I still _worry_.”

Kurogane picked up his book again, judging the emotional crisis to have mostly passed. Sixty years of being Fai’s manservant, live-in lover and bedtime snack had given him an eye for knowing when such storms would blow out. 

“I know. And no matter how many men she kills or how much prey she stalks, she’ll still be your baby girl- but you can’t stop her from hunting, and I don’t think you want to anyway.” Turning back to where he’d left off - the mysterious ninja from the distant orient had just found out the name of the assassin seeking to murder his princess, and there was a good battle scene coming up in a few pages - Kurogane settled back down against the ridiculously opulent couch, and made himself comfortable as he stretched out one hand. “You hungry yet?”

“A little,” conceded Fai at last, and at least he wasn’t chewing his nails anymore.

“Then get over here,” huffed Kurogane, not even bothering to look up. “Worrying about the girl on an empty stomach won’t help, so you may as well have a bite to eat while you’re at it. She’ll come home when she’s ready and not a minute before.”

Fai sighed, and the sudden blur of him crossing the room whipped the curtains wide with its breezy speed. Before Kurogane could blink - at least, if he’d bothered to look up from his page - Fai was on the couch, draped over him with eyes flashing gold and teeth bared.

“Whatever would I do without you, Kuro-my-darling?” he purred, taking Kurogane’s hand and kissing the pulse point that fluttered at his wrist. In spite of himself, in spite of the bitemarks that littered his skin and the decades he’d had to get used to his bloodsucking fop’s flirtations, Kurogane felt his face flush at the endearment.

“Starve to death, probably,” he snapped, and pointedly did not gasp when the faintest edge of fangs pricked tender skin. “Now bloody get on with it, would you? I don’t have all night to watch you mope around, and this chapter’s just getting good.”

* * *

Twenty or so miles away, half a world from this cosy little room and the bickering lovers who made it so warm, Sakura D’Valer, adopted daughter of the Magus Nosferatu and twenty-fourth Vampire Princess of Valeria, found herself sneezing as she crouched under a balcony, watching the carriages pass. No doubt her daddy was talking about her again, but at least Kurogane wouldn’t let him worry for long, and she had other things on her mind anyway.

There was a ball nearby, the young aristocrats of the city’s lordly classes coming out to dance the night away - and one young lord in particular had caught her eye, with brown hair and amber eyes that had glowed as he passed through the lantern-light gateway to the main palace.

He’d looked… _cute_ , with his furrowed brow and his worried expression, a little too awkward in his tightly-buttoned top coat and tails. And he’d looked _tasty_ , too, the healthy flush to his cheeks enough to seal the deal for her.

Smiling happily, Sakura adjusted her cloak and bonnet, and slipped carefully out of the shadows, dashing across the cobblestones careless of the rain. She might not have an invite, but the ball was definitely calling, and she’d certainly find her way inside tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because your baby girl is a ruthless hunting machine doesn't mean you're not worried about her going out on her own at night.


End file.
